Les Acteurs de l'Ombre
by Assimy
Summary: Lorsqu'une figurante de film et qu'un journaliste cinéma se rencontre, le destin semble soudainement les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Qui a dit que la vie ne ressemblait pas à une comédie romantique ?
1. Prologue

**« Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir figurante ? »**

À l'entente de cette question, Sakura rit légèrement.

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu être l'héroïne de l'histoire, **expliqua-t-elle d'un air rêveur. **Depuis toute petite, le monde du cinéma m'a toujours fasciné. Mais je ne me focalisais jamais sur les personnages principaux, non, ce qui m'intéressait ce passait toujours à l'arrière-plan. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt que les gens avaient pour les histoires compliquées, peu importait le genre du film, ils semblaient tous émerveillé par le fait que le protagoniste subisse des épreuves difficiles, des peines de cœurs, un meurtre, tout ce qui pourrait mettre du piment à sa vie en définitive. Mais personnellement je restais seulement admirative envers le travail de fond, il y avait et il y a toujours, une beauté dans la simplicité qui me fait vibrer. **Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard amusé à son interlocuteur. **Au fond, je crois que si ma vie était une fiction, je ferais partie du décor. »**

Le sourire qu'elle avait esquissé à cet instant avait désarçonné son agent, il avait transparu une telle sincérité dans son discours que cet homme en était resté sans voix. Habituellement les personnes qui postulaient pour ce genre d'activités étaient des adolescents en quête de succès, des jeunes cherchant à contrer leurs manques de talents en choisissant la voix de la facilité ou encore des adultes en reconversion. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Kakashi Hatake n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme l'Haruno.

La rose lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire son métier à part entière, argumentant que son job actuel de barista dans l'un des cafés les plus cotés de Los Angeles lui convenait parfaitement. La jeune fleur cherchait simplement à côtoyer le monde de l'audiovisuel d'une autre manière que celle de servir des cafés allongés, à la crème de la crème des acteurs Hollywoodiens. Ce fut lorsqu'il l'entendît rire à sa propre blague, que le gris se dit qu'elle devait vivre dans les étoiles.

**« Vous êtes engagée. » **

Il l'avait finalement confirmé, persuadé à cette époque que cette jeune fille irait loin malgré ce qu'elle laissait entendre dire.


	2. Chapitre I

Trois ans étaient passé depuis cet événement et Sakura était devenu l'une des chouchoutes des productions. En effet, tous les cinéastes se l'arrachaient pour son profil atypique et son désintéressement total envers les échelons qu'elle aurait pourtant pu gravir si facilement. Mais ce n'était pas son but, et malgré toutes les propositions alléchantes qu'on avait pu lui faire, la rose les déclinaient toujours. Même après tout ce temps son discours n'avait pas changé et, bien que déçus, les réalisateurs admiraient son engouement lorsqu'elle leur expliquait que ceux qui travaillaient dans l'ombre étaient souvent les plus admirables.

Soupirant de contentement en repensant à tous ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années, l'Haruno sourit en servant son énième cappuccino de la journée a un client. Elle avait accompli tellement de rêves en si peu de temps, travaillant indirectement avec les plus grands noms du cinéma et découvrant un univers incroyable à ses yeux, elle vivait en plus de cela de sa passion et son métier de baristas ne pouvait pas mieux lui convenir, en définitive la jeune fleur était devenu une jeune femme épanouie.

**« Bonjour Saky ! **Intervint soudainement une jolie blonde en s'accoudant au comptoir. **»**

C'était Ino Yamanaka, très bonne amie de la rose et surtout étoile montante en tant qu'actrice qui se faisait connaître de jours en jours. Riant légèrement en la voyant regarder la carte d'un air distrait, Sakura secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Hello Blondie, comme toujours un macchiato j'imagine ? **Demanda-t-elle un léger sourire moqueur collé au visage. **» **

Son amie fit la moue se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi prévisible puis acquiesça en marmonnant. Riant de plus belle, la rose s'exécuta à la tâche de bon cœur tout en discutant gaiement.

**« Au fait, **intervint la blonde en plein milieu de la conversation, **j'ai croisé Kakashi au Capitol Records quand j'ai été voir Sai. Il m'a demandé de te rappeler que demain matin à dix heures tu avais rendez-vous dans le studio numéro quatre de la Paramount pour un rôle.**

**\- Merde, j'avais complètement oublier. **Se lamenta l'Haruno en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. **Il ne peut pas me trouver un remplaçant ? Je suis sensé être prise à cette heure-là.**

**\- Tu travailles le lundi maintenant ? **

**\- Oui, exceptionnellement. Mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec un mec. **Soupira-t-elle en tendant son café à la Yamanaka. **»**

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent soudainement et cette dernière sourit.

**« Mais tu m'avais caché ça ! **S'exclama-t-elle en riant. **C'est qui ? Je le connais ? »**

La jeune fleur roula doucement des yeux et secoua la tête en signe de négation, c'était l'un de leurs clients réguliers qui la draguait depuis un bon bout de temps, il était assez mignon mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style à proprement parlé.

**« Je vois. **Acquiesça son amie avant de continuer. **Quoi qu'il en soit il faut absolument que tu reportes selon moi, c'est le tournage du nouveau film de Shikamaru Nara et tu n'as seulement que quelques lignes, d'autant plus que tu es très bien payé. **Fit-elle en insistant sur le dernier point.

**\- C'est le réalisateur qui a produit "Dans mon Monde" ? »**

La Yamanaka se contenta d'hocher la tête toute souriante en guise de réponse, sachant que la rose capitulerait en sachant cela.

**« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, **finit par dire la blonde après avoir payé en se dirigeant vers la sortie, **mais n'oublie pas d'envoyer un message à ton agent préféré pour le prévenir que c'est bon ! »**

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la fin de la phrase de son amie, elle la connaissait définitivement trop bien. Soupirant légèrement après quelques secondes, elle s'arma de son téléphone pour envoyer un message de confirmation à l'Hatake tout en ne manquant pas de lui rappeler qu'envoyer Ino pour lui proposer un job était plus que déloyal, elle faisait rarement le poids face aux arguments de la jeune actrice.

••••••••••

Loin de tous cet engouement, à New-York dans les bureaux du siège de l'un des journaux les plus connus des États-Unis, Sasuke Uchiwa fulminait. Son père, et accessoirement patron, l'avait de nouveau mis sur une affaire de fait-divers, autant dire que cette information l'avait mis de mauvais poils dès le matin alors que sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé. En effet, journaliste cinéma depuis maintenant cinq ans, le ténébreux écrivait des articles tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres sur le secteur qui l'avait toujours fais rêver. Malheureusement le patriarche Uchiwa ne semblait pas être de cet avis et persistait à mettre son fils dans des affaires qui étaient, selon le plus âgé, beaucoup plus palpitantes.

**« Que des conneries... **Grommela le brun en claquant la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

**\- C'est encore ton père ? **Fit soudainement une voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce. **»**

Relevant la tête pour tomber sur un grand roux aux yeux bleu, Sasuke soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête froid en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureaux.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Gaara. **Se contenta-t-il de dire sèchement avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

**\- Sur quel genre d'article t'as-t-il encore mis ? **Demanda le roux, ignorant royalement la remarque de son concurrent.

**\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une information qui te regarde. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **Répondît l'Uchiwa en lui jetant un regard noir. **»**

L'animosité qu'il ressentait envers le No Sabaku rendait l'atmosphère palpable. En effet ce dernier n'était pas n'importe qui, concurrent de Sasuke depuis l'école de journalisme où ils se bataillaient la première place, les deux rivaux avaient ensuite pris des chemins séparés pour aller dans deux entreprise de presse différentes, le ténébreux suivant la voix familiale tandis que le roux avait choisis de gravir les échelons par lui-même. Le brun l'avait d'ailleurs toujours admiré intérieurement pour son courage, son ancien ami - car ils l'avaient été au lycée - avait choisis une voix compliquée alors que sa famille possédait l'un des journaux nationaux du Japon, il lui aurait été tellement simple s'il l'avait voulu d'y retourner pour exercer son métier parmi les plus grands dès le début de sa carrière. Et pourtant il avait choisi de se faire connaître seulement par le biais de ses écrits, c'était un exemple pour beaucoup.

Secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour se sortir de ses pensées, l'Uchiwa lança un regard insistant à son interlocuteur qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

**« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. **Finit par répondre Gaara en soupirant.

**\- C'est non. **

**\- Réfléchis-y au moins, **continua le No Sabaku en s'asseyant en face de lui, **on te propose un poste très bien placé dans le secteur que tu veux exercer depuis toujours. Tu t'imagines, tu pourrais écrire des articles sur les plus grands noms du cinéma tout en te déplaçant dans tout le pays. Mes patrons sont même prêts à augmenter le prix de ton salaire de dix pour-cent, **il soupira de nouveau en voyant le visage fermé de son rival, **tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de la chance que tu as, n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- Je n'ai aucunes raisons d'abandonner ce journal, j'ai même tout à y perdre. **Resta buté le ténébreux. **»**

Son concurrent ricana en entendant cette phrase.

**« Au contraire, on sait tous les deux que tu as tout à y gagner. »**

Entendre cette phrase ne fit que renfrogner d'autant plus Sasuke, évidement il savait que le roux avait raison, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul à le lui répéter, et pourtant... Le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa carrière aux côtés de sa famille, c'était bien trop important.

**« Écoute le journal te veux, à tout prix. **Essaya finalement Gaara dans une dernière tentative désespéré.

**\- Et moi je voudrais être à L-A en train de siroter un café noir devant les studios Hollywood et pourtant je suis en train de parler à un mec que j'exècre, comme quoi on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. **Ajouta l'Uchiwa en esquissant un sourire ironique. **»**

Les yeux de son rival s'illuminèrent soudainement.

**« Et si je te disais que tu pourrais l'être dès demain ? »**

Le brun haussa un sourcil en entendant cette phrase, enfin la conversation commençait à devenir intéressante.

**« Shikamaru Nara est en plein tournage de son quatrième film à Hollywood, **continua le No Sabaku en comprenant qu'il avait capter l'attention du ténébreux, **le journal a obtenu des pass pour se rendre sur place et ils voudraient qu'on leur ponde un article bien ficelé. Mais soit nos journaliste cinéma ne sont pas à la hauteur car trop peu expérimentés, soit ils sont déjà occupés par un autre projet. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on te proposait d'y aller pendant deux semaines ? »**

Sasuke ne put empêcher une expression étonnée d'apparaître sur son visage, c'était donc sérieux cette histoire de voyage pour écrire des articles ? L'offre était alléchante il ne fallait pas se mentir, c'était même un coup à ne pas rater dans le fond étant donné que son contrat de travail ne stipulait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'écrire pour leurs concurrents, mais qu'allait dire son père ? Très vite l'image du sujet d'article qu'il lui avait confier une heure plus tôt apparu dans son esprit, un accident de voiture dans le Bronx qui avait causé plusieurs morts, rien de plus déprimant.

**« Après si tu préfères t'occuper d'Agatha Smith, soixante-dix-sept ans et récemment cambrioler dans son appartement à trois million de dollars dans l'Upper East Side, c'est toi qui vois. **Ricana le roux en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

**\- J'accepte. **Répondît soudainement le ténébreux en se relevant d'un seul coup, un air déterminé collé au visage. **»**

Intérieurement Gaara explosait de joie, il avait enfin cédé après des mois d'insistance et de négociations, ses boss allaient être plus que ravie. Et puis bon il ne fallait pas se mentir, ses supérieurs ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien, le brun était un excellent journaliste et l'avoir dans leur entreprise ne leur serait que bénéfique. Il se retourna vers lui avant de lui tendre un contrat, tout sourire, contrat que l'Uchiwa laissa retomber sur son bureau sans y jeter un coup d'œil.

**« Ce sera un coup d'essai. **Continua-t-il sous les yeux incrédules du No Sabaku qui ne comprenait pas. **Si je me plait là-bas et que les moyens que vous me donnez sur place me conviennent, je donnerais ma démission et signerais votre contrat de travail.**

**\- Tu sais que tu es chiant Uchiwa ?**

**\- On me l'a déjà dit effectivement. **Répondît ce dernier en esquissant un sourire en coin.

**\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, j'expliquerais ça à Tsunade, elle insiste tellement pour t'embaucher que cela ne devrait pas la déranger... **Grommela le roux en pianotant sur son téléphone portable. **»**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire triomphant avant de demander les détails à son probable futur collègue à présent, celui-ci lui répondit de prendre ses vacances pour deux semaines car il partirait dès ce soir, il devait donc rentrer chez lui se préparer dès maintenant. Gaara ajouta ensuite qu'on lui enverrait par mail son billet d'avion et toutes les modalités pour son hôtel dès l'après-midi même. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte pour partir, le No Sabaku se retourna brusquement un sourire sournois collé au lèvres.

**« Au fait, tu commences ton travail dès demain. Studio quatre de la Paramount à dix heures, ne l'oublie pas. »**

Et la porte claqua. Laissant derrière lui, un Sasuke déconcerté par les événements mais souriant malgré tout, son instinct lui répétant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.


	3. Chapitre II

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, Sasuke était arrivé à Los-Angeles la veille et pourtant, il ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques kilomètres d'Hollywood, à quelques kilomètres de son rêve. Il était bien sûr déjà venu, les débuts de sa carrière lui étant prolifique pour ses voyages où ils avaient fait quelques articles sur certaines avant-première qui se déroulaient ici-même, mais jamais le brun n'avait eu l'occasion de venir pour découvrir les coulisses de cet énorme icône du cinéma. L'Uchiwa grimaça en se souvenant que ce n'était pas grâce à son père qu'il en était là aujourd'hui au contraire, mais bien grâce à leur concurrent.

Soupirant à cette constatation, il décida de mettre cette information de côté pour cette semaine, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se rendait à L-A, autant profiter. Plus remotivé que jamais, le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et vit qu'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant que son job ne commence, s'il prenait en compte le temps de trajet il avait tout juste le temps de se prendre un café, c'était parfait.

À l'instant même de cette réflexion, son téléphone vibra soudainement, signe que le brun venait de recevoir un message. Intrigué en voyant le nom de Gaara apparaître sur son écran, Sasuke ouvrit son SMS en haussant un sourcil, l'adresse d'un café était simplement marqué avec pour seul légende : essaye de ne pas arriver en retard. Il ne put empêcher un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-impressionné par la perspicacité de son rival d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le lieu en question après l'avoir remercié façon Uchiwa.

••••••••••

Arrivé à bon port et surtout dans les temps, le ténébreux rentra dans le café en observant les lieux, c'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, très Hollywoodien. Il sourit légèrement à ce constat et se dirigea vers le comptoir où une jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'évertuait à faire son travail d'une efficacité redoutable. Il fit glisser son regard sur sa personne, légèrement étonné par cette couleur pour le moins originale et aperçu un insigne au niveau de sa poitrine, Sakura, eut-il le temps de lire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe dans sa contemplation.

**« Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? **Fit-elle d'une voix claire en souriant chaleureusement, les yeux rivés sur la caisse pour ranger la monnaie de l'un de ses clients précédents. **»**

Sa voix chantonnante déstabilisa le brun un instant, le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas jeté un seul regard aussi d'ailleurs.

**« Bonjour, **répondit-il après quelques secondes d'une voix légèrement charmeuse, **un café noir**, **bien serré, à emporter s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Bien sûr, ce sera tout ? **Continua-t-elle toujours autant souriante en attrapant machinalement un gobelet à ses côtés. **»**

Il fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il voudrait aussi un regard de sa part si possible mais se retint, elle semblait débordée autant ne pas en rajouter. Malgré tout Sasuke ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner dès le début, elle semblait très jolie il fallait bien se l'avouer, et il était curieux de voir si ses charmes fonctionnaient sur la jeune femme.

**« Ce sera tout merci. **Se contenta-t-il donc de répondre en s'accoudant sur le comptoir et en s'armant de son sourire le plus tombeur. **Sakura c'est ça ? Cela vous va décidément à ravir. »**

L'Haruno ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en entendant la fin de la phrase de l'Uchiwa.

**« Pour mes cheveux j'imagine, merci quand même j'apprécie. **Sourit-elle en préparant le café du brun. **»**

Il fut étonné de voir que malgré le compliment elle ne s'était pas retourné un seul instant en sa direction, il fronça les sourcils un instant, doutant soudainement de ses capacités. Aurait-il perdu tout son charme en une seule journée ? À voir les regards insistants que lui lançait deux jeunes femmes au fond du café ce n'était pas cela. Alors quoi ? Quand bien même il n'avait fait que parler, habituellement sa voix suffisait pour conquérir le cœur des célibataires les plus obstinés. Était-ce donc cela ? Était-elle déjà prise ? Le ténébreux grimaça à cette pensée, étrangement même s'il ne la connaissait pas, le simple fait de se dire qu'elle avait sûrement déjà quelqu'un l'énervait inexplicablement.

**« En partie, **répondit-il sans se décourager pour autant, **c'est surtout pour votre caractère. Vous êtes aussi belle que cette fleur mais vous semblez aussi très fragile malgré tout, si vous êtes dans une situation accommodante tout ira pour le mieux, mais il ne vaut mieux pas vous sortir de votre zone de confort. »**

Cette phrase fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage la belle barista, s'il savait à quel point c'était tout le contraire, les hommes étaient décidément tous les mêmes, ils ressortaient tous les mêmes bêtises sans chercher à dire simplement la vérité.

**« Enfin, c'est ce que je vous aurais dit si j'avais été comme tous les autres hommes cherchant à vous impressionner en disant ce genre de conneries à mille lieux de la vérité. **Continua-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire amusé. **Pour vous dire ce que je pense vraiment, oui, c'est seulement pour votre couleur de cheveux. » **

Toujours tourné vers sa machine à café, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser une expression étonnée apparaître sur son visage, elle rencontrait enfin quelqu'un d'honnête. Tournant son regard vers l'Uchiwa pour la première fois, la rose n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les traits de son client, apercevant simplement en coup de vent une chevelure noir charbon, car la grande horloge victorienne du café apparut dans son champ de vision.

**« Merde je suis en retard !** S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en sursautant. **Hinata, je dois vraiment y aller, est-ce que tu peux me remplacer ? **

**\- Évidemment, **intervint une petite brunette en laissant son amie se diriger vers l'arrière du café, **bonne chance pour aujourd'hui ! » **

Sasuke eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un léger merci rieur avant de voir Sakura disparaitre derrière la porte des vestiaires. Bien que presque abasourdi par cette sortie remarquée, le brun du se retenir pour ne pas rire légèrement - chose évidemment assez rare venant de lui - il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette conclusion.

**« Veuillez l'excuser, elle a un rendez-vous très important aujourd'hui. **Expliqua la Hyūga d'une voix douce en lui tendant son café bien chaud.

**\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Le ténébreux la remercia d'un sourire puis finit par sortir du café d'un pas déterminé, il était certain que ces deux semaines ici lui seraient très bénéfiques. Très vite l'image d'une jeune femme au cheveux roses apparue dans son esprit, oui, définitivement incroyables.

••••••••••

Enfin. Après des années de travails acharnés, Sasuke Uchiwa était enfin parvenue à entrer dans l'un des studios cinéma les plus connu des États-Unis, c'était une consécration à ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui il n'était arrivé ni en retard, ni en avance, juste à l'heure, comme à son image. Déambulant dans le vaste espace, le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller un instant sur les trois plateaux présents qui laissait apparaître des décors plus différents les uns que les autres. L'un était une simple chambre d'enfant, en apparence tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique mais le travail des détails apportée avait réussis à étonner le jeune homme, après tout il était très inhabituel de placer des vêtements et des jouets dans des placards qui ne seraient jamais ouvert pour le film. Il reporta son regard vers le deuxième plateau où différents techniciens s'affairaient à le mettre en place, c'était encore les prémices de la finalisation, mais on pouvait clairement apercevoir une salle de restaurant au style rétro des années 80. Malgré tout, le plateau qui attira le plus son attention était le dernier, c'était une pièce sombre, une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire exiguë où une atmosphère glauque se dégageait de l'endroit, le ténébreux se sentit presque mal à l'aise par rapport à cela, le travail des lumières et des finitions était incroyable.

Une fois son observation terminée, Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement, le Nara avait vraiment mis beaucoup de cœur à sa future œuvre, on pouvait le ressentir dès le premier coup d'œil. Commençant enfin son travail après quelques minutes, l'Uchiwa commença à noter dans son calepin les différentes idées qui lui passait par la tête et interrogea les quelques personnes qu'il pouvait croiser et qui ne semblaient pas trop occupées pour leur demander où se trouvait le réalisateur du film. Après quinze minutes de recherches et six personnes différentes questionnées, le journaliste finit enfin par l'apercevoir au loin, il semblait en pleine joute verbale avec quelqu'un que le brun n'arriva pas à identifier sur le moment.

**« Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que je suis là ! C'est le principal, non ? »**

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'eux, le ténébreux s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de retentir dans tous le studio, c'était Sakura. Que pouvait bien faire la jeune barista ici ?

**« Avec presque une demi-heure de retard, c'est inacceptable. **Répondît durement la voix fatiguée de Shikamaru en tapotant sur son téléphone.

**\- Je me suis déjà excusée à propos de ça. **Soupira doucement la rose en se mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur.

**\- Mais vous n'avez pas été capable de m'expliquer la raison de cette absence, **continua le brun à queue de cheval en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, **mademoiselle Haruno même si vous êtes figurante pour un rôle tant soit peu important, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ce genre d'écart avec moi. »**

Plus qu'intrigué par la continuation des événements, Sasuke s'approcha doucement de ses deux connaissances, agréablement étonné de découvrir que si elle s'était exclamé trente minutes plus tôt qu'elle était en retard c'était parce qu'elle avait un rôle pour le film dont il devait écrire un article. Quelle étrange coïncidence.

La rose, elle, afficha une mine presque désespérée, évidemment elle ne pouvait pas dire la véritable raison de son retard au réalisateur, après tout privilégier un travail à un rôle était très mal vue dans le milieu. Contrite, son regard balaya la pièce de droite à gauche espérant secrètement trouvé la sortie la plus proche pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Presque heureusement la jolie fleur n'en eu pas besoin, car à peine eut-elle tourné la tête qu'elle reconnu son dernier client de la matinée.

**« J'étais avec lui ! **S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment sans réfléchir en pointant son indexe vers l'Uchiwa. **» **

Ce dernier lui lança un regard pleins d'incompréhension à l'entente de ses mots, qu'avait-il à faire avec cette histoire ? Oui, elle lui avait fait un café - excellent d'ailleurs - mais elle n'avait qu'à dire la vérité et expliquer qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail, sans se perdre dans les détails. Non décidément le brun n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Soupirant, le Nara se retourna pour voir qui était la personne dont l'Haruno parlait, que ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que ce n'était autre que le journaliste auquel il avait indirectement fait appel.

**« Sasuke Uchiwa ? **Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, quelques peu surpris.

**\- Hm... Oui ? **Fit le ténébreux incertain en voyant que Sakura lui faisait signe de jouer le jeu, elle n'avait visiblement pas l'aire de vouloir avouer la vérité.

**\- Oh, bonjour ! **Continua le réalisateur en changeant complètement de tons. **Ravi de vous voir, vous savez, j'ai mis beaucoup d'espoir en vous. J'ai déjà lu nombreux de vos articles et je suis persuadé que vous rendrez parfaitement hommage à mon film ! »**

Ce revirement complet de situation étonna plus que de raison la rose qui jeta à son tour un regard perdu à Sasuke. Le jeune homme sourit amuser avant de remercier humblement Shikamaru.

**« Bien, finit les éloges ! Étiez-vous vraiment ensemble ce matin ? »**

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la belle barista, l'Uchiwa du se retenir pour ne pas rire devant la tête presque dépitée de la fleur à l'entente de leur conversation précédente.

**« Oui. **Mentit-il avec une facilité déconcertante. **» **

Le brun fit une pause de quelques secondes pour donner plus d'effet à sa prochaine phrase puis repris d'un air détaché.

**« Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Haruno et moi nous sommes réveillés ce matin dans le même lit. »**

A l'entente de cette phrase la rose faillit s'étouffer.

**« Je vous passerais les détails, mais c'est en partie de ma faute si elle se trouve en retard. **Continua-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. **Donc toutes mes excuses. »**

Un ange sembla apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes à cette instant, le Nara et l'Haruno quasiment sans voix, abasourdis par cette excuse plus que surprenante. Au bout de quelques instants, un rire franc vint interrompre ce silence troublant et le brun à queue de cheval tapota amicalement l'épaule de Sasuke.

**« N'en dites pas plus je vous comprends ! **S'exclama-t-il une fois que son rire fut calmé. **Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Le réalisateur ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de déclarer d'une voix forte que le tournage reprenait, sans laisser ni au brun, ni à la rose le droit d'ajouter un seul mot.


	4. Chapter III

Ina : Hello !

Merci énormément pour ta longue review, je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait.

Oui,pour le cadre je voulais absolument que cela ce passe à Los-Angeles,pas mal de films m'ont inspirés pour cette histoire donc je voulais leur faire hommage. ;)

Pour ce qui est du caractère de Sakura je l'ai toujours vu très spontanée,et je dirais que dans cette fiction elle l'est d'autant plus,surtout qu'elle a des convictions,elle tient absolument à garder son job et ne serait pas prête à le quitter pour une autre de ses passions.

Exactement ! Sasuke,même s'il adore sa famille,veut évoluer,il se passionne dans le cinéma et s'est lancé dans le journalisme pour en parler. Alors même s'il tient énormément au journal familial,il a la conviction que ses concurrents peuvent aussi l'aider.

Haha ravie que le passage de leur première rencontre te plaisent également,j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et de même pour la fin. :)

Merci encore et a bientôt je l'espère !

* * *

Assise devant un miroir gigantesque en attendant sa coiffeuse, Sakura était mitigée, en partie amusé par l'excuse que l'Uchiwa avait utilisé et en partie blasé par cette situation. Maintenant son patron du jour devait la prendre pour une dévergondée, il n'y avait aucuns doutes. Elle soupira longuement à ce constat, d'accord le ténébreux lui avait sauvé la mise, mais était-il réellement nécessaire de sortir ce genre d'ineptie ? Quoi qu'il en était-il ne fallait pas se mentir, Sasuke, car elle connaissait à présent son prénom, avait de l'humour en plus d'être beau garçon.

La jeune fleur fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de son comportement légèrement bipolaire, elle avait été déboussolé par le brun en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire pomme-de-terre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Secouant doucement la tête pour se sortir de ses étranges pensées, la rose décida de se recentrer sur son texte. Quel dommage que le réalisateur fut été aussi macho, car il était décidément bourré de talent, pensa-t-elle en observant le script longuement, il n'y avait pas photo, son futur film serait un chef d'œuvre.

Relisant ses quelques lignes la barista sourit en se disant que cette prochaine heure promettait d'être intéressante, après tout, elle ne s'était jamais mise à la place d'une dealeuse de drogues.

••••••••••

Après dix bonnes minutes de préparation le tournage commença enfin et une Sakura à l'apogée de son talent entra sur le plateau, plus déterminée que jamais de prouver au réalisateur ainsi qu'a un fameux journaliste plutôt sexy - il fallait se l'avouer -, qu'avec sa petite touche à la Haruno, elle allait rendre le film incroyable.

**« Trois, deux, un... Action ! » **

_Noah entra dans l'entrepôt délabré d'un air craintif, était-elle bien certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui ? Après tout ce n'était pas anodin, s'engager dans ce genre de milieu c'était aussi d'engager dans une voix beaucoup plus sombre que celle qu'elle avait emprunté jusqu'à maintenant... Soupirant légèrement, la petite brune se remémora toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait cela et poussa la porte rouillée qui s'offrait à elle. Le grincement qui se fit entendre à cet instant lui provoqua des frissons de dégoûts, cela aurait pu réveiller un mort. Continuant son chemin parmi les couloirs et tunnels du bâtiment, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit tant attendu et pourtant si repoussant._

_La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était exigu, une chaise traînait en plein milieu de la salle et seul un vieux bureau en bois dégarnis ainsi qu'une armoire en métal rouge venait troubler l'étrange vide qu'on pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur._

_« On ne peut décidément pas faire plus glauque... Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Noah en détournant le regard. »_

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'adosser contre le seul mur porteur de la pièce, la jeune New-Yorkaise sursauta en étendant soudainement un rire étonnement joyeux._

_« Tu entres dans un endroit comme celui-ci sans autorisations et tu te permets de critiquer ma décoration, je te pensais plus distinguée Noah Kalerman. Fit une voix de femme d'un ton sarcastique. »_

_De nouveaux frissons, de peur cette fois-ci, s'emparèrent d'elle, et c'est en relevant les yeux au ciel qu'elle put apercevoir la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques jours. Assise sur la grande armoire, cachée par la pénombre et fumant une cigarette, c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années plus ou moins, elle semblait légèrement plus jeune qu'elle mais en même temps bien plus vieille, comme si les dures épreuves qu'elle avait endurées dans sa vie étaient gravés dans ses traits. Ses cheveux salis par le temps étaient d'un rose pâle étonnant, cela contrastait tellement avec toutes les cicatrices et blessures qui se trouvaient sur sa peau, comme une tache de couleur dans une symphonie de noirceur. _

_« Vous êtes..._

_\- Non, la coupa la rose en ricanant légèrement, heureusement d'ailleurs, car je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau si cela c'était avéré être le cas. _

_\- Alors qui êtes-vous ? Continua la brune en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Mais c'est qu'elle s'affirme la petite ! »_

_L'étrange jeune femme sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha d'une démarche féline de sa nouvelle proie. _

_« Mon nom ne te regarde pas ma belle, continua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, saches juste que je travaille pour celui que tu recherches tant, et estime toi heureuse d'être tombé sur moi dans un premier temps. » _

_Le cœur de Noah s'accélérera subitement, dans quoi s'était-elle engagée ?_

**« Et... Coupez ! **Intervint la voix du Nara alors que le brouhaha revenait sur le plateau. **Très bien on fait une pause de dix minutes, mademoiselle Tomeri, c'était parfait comme toujours. **Fit-il a l'intention de son actrice phare avant de reporter son regard vers Sakura. **Haruno, j'aimerais vous parlez. »**

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, la jeune fleur se dirigea vers le réalisateur d'un pas convaincu, non sans jeter au préalable un regard amusé à l'Uchiwa qui souriait légèrement.

De son côté Sasuke, bien que ne le montrant pas, était impressionné, on avait pu percevoir tous le talent que dégageait la rose avec seulement quelques lignes et trois minutes chrono d'apparition pour le moment, c'était tout simplement inattendu. Évidemment le brun se doutait bien qu'il était loin d'avoir eu à faire à toute l'étendue du talent de la jeune femme, mais il n'empêchait, avec peu de choses, elle avait déjà réussi à faire beaucoup.

**« Vous vouliez me voir ? **Demanda la belle barista en arrivant devant son réalisateur à quelques mètres de là.

**\- Effectivement,** répondit ce dernier d'un air neutre, **cela me tue de l'admettre mais vous êtes très douée. »**

L'Haruno sourit légèrement et le remercia, visiblement, elle avait su le toucher dans son égo.

**« Que diriez-vous d'être plus qu'un simple rôle de passage ? **Shikamaru détourna les yeux, cela l'écorchait littéralement de lui faire cette proposition, elle, une femme, et qui plus est une femme retardataire. **»**

L'attention de Sasuke qui avait suivis la conversation d'une oreille distraite pour pouvoir griffonner quelques petites choses dans son calepin revint immédiatement à la charge en entendant ces mots.

**« Vous me proposez que mon personnage jusque-là sans nom, devienne plus qu'une jeune femme sans histoire pre-écrite ?**

**\- Exactement.** Soupira le réalisateur en entendant clairement le reproche dans la voix de sa figurante.

**\- C'est non. **

**\- Quoi ? **Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le ténébreux tandis que l'autre brun restait de marbre. **»**

La rose rit légèrement en entendant la voix de l'intrus et répéta une nouvelle fois sa réponse.

**« C'est non, je ne veux pas d'un rôle régulier dans votre film. **Elle sourit avant de reprendre. **Je pense d'ailleurs que l'on vous a assez informer de mes raisons, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Abasourdi, presque choqué, une ombre d'incompréhension traversa le visage de l'Uchiwa, pourquoi avait-elle refusé ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, un bruit strident se fit entendre, signe que le tournage allait reprendre. La mine sombre le Nara acquiesça doucement en signe de réponse et retourna derrière la caméra, ses collègues réalisateurs ne lui avaient pas mentis, la jeune Sakura était une femme obstinée mais passionnée, il allait donc devoir se contenter de profiter des quelques minutes de sa présence pour son film. Revigoré par la pensée qu'au moins elle y faisait apparition, Shikamaru ordonna à tous ses collaborateurs de reprendre leurs places.

L'Haruno soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et noircis, puis se dirigea vers le plateau en retrouvant le sourire, elle ne regretterais pas son choix, c'était certain. Après deux pas seulement la jeune fleur sentit une main attraper doucement son poignet pour l'arrêter.

**« Oui ?** Interrogea-t-elle le brun en se retournant vers lui.

**\- Pourquoi avoir refuser ? **

**\- C'est long à expliquer. **Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, se doutant qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

**\- J'ai tout mon temps. **Continua-t-il du tac-au-tac. **»**

Souriant de la persévérance du journaliste, la belle barista n'eut pas le temps de répondre car de nouveau les acteurs étaient appelés sur le plateau.

**« Malheureusement je crois bien que moi non. **La rose reporta son regard sur le plateau et se dégagea de la prise de Sasuke. **Et puis comme visiblement un beau brun a eut pour effet de me faire arriver en retard ce matin, je vais éviter de faire deux fois la même erreur aujourd'hui. »**

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil et couru en direction du tournage. L'Uchiwa, lui, esquissa un léger sourire en coin en entendant la jeune femme lui rappeler le mensonge qu'il avait utilisé pour la couvrir et se rendit à son tour à l'endroit où l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes était : le tournage.


	5. Chapter IV

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke décida enfin de faire une pause, cela faisait quatre heures que le brun travaillait sans relâche, il avait décidément bien le droit de se reposer quelques instants. Reportant son regard vers le plateau utilisé ce matin, le jeune journaliste jura en voyant que des techniciens s'affairaient à tous démonter, il était arrivé trop tard.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, alors que le tournage venait de reprendre, le ténébreux avait déserté les lieux pour se diriger vers les coulisses, par faute de manque de concentration ; Inexplicablement son regard n'avait cessé de se dirigé vers la jeune fleur plongée dans son rôle, et le fait était, qu'il ne savait pas si c'était seulement pour sa prestation ou bien si le fait que malgré son maquillage qui était loin de la mettre en valeur ainsi que ses fausses blessures, elle était aussi toujours autant attirante. Soupirant lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, l'Uchiwa avait décidé d'éviter le lieu du tournage et s'était diriger, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, vers les personnes se trouvant derrière la caméra pour comprendre comment cela se passait pour eux. Après tout malgré le nombre incalculable d'article qu'il avait pu écrire, jamais le brun ne s'était réellement intéressé à eux, mais comme le dicton le disait, mieux valait tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le tournage s'était terminé le brun avait eu l'espoir de la retrouvé parmi la foule mais malheureusement un caméraman l'avait informé qu'elle avait déjà déserté le plateau en trombe.

**« Merci quand même, bonne journée à vous. **Le remercia-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin, chérissant l'espoir qu'elle ait pu faire un détour dans le studio. **»**

Il passa dans toutes les salles improvisées, en commençant par les coiffures, pour aller dans la salle des costumes et en passant par le maquillage. Malheureusement la seule touffe rose qu'il avait pu apercevoir était celle d'une perruque parmi les costumes d'un film de Ninja visiblement, des ninjas, Sasuke roula des yeux à cette pensée, quelle étrange idée décidément ! Dans tous les cas cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, et lorsque son estomac commença à crier famine le ténébreux décida d'arrêter de chercher, elle était visiblement vraiment partie. Déçu, il ne se découragea pas pour autant, après tout elle devait être retournée travailler tout simplement, il n'aurait qu'à y aller à la fin de sa journée.

Déterminé l'Uchiwa se mit en tête de trouver un endroit où manger en souriant sans se soucier des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi tenait-il tant à la revoir ?

••••••••••

Fermé 

Sasuke marmonna en voyant cet insigne, cela n'arrivait décidément qu'à lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa précédente vie pour avoir une telle poisse ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un meurtre ou autre car son karma aurait été beaucoup plus clément. Non, il avait sûrement dû donner des croquettes bas de gammes à des chatons, aucunes autres explications possibles.

Dégoûté le ténébreux se résolu à rentrer à son hôtel, après tout qu'elle autres choix s'offrait à lui ? Il ne connaissait ni l'adresse, ni le numéro de téléphone de sa belle barista, seulement son lieu de travail et son nom. C'est donc d'un pas nonchalant que le brun rentra dans son nouveau chez lui et partis directement se coucher, il n'avait ni l'envie d'écrire, ni l'envie de regarder sa dernière série préférée, cette journée - bien que plus qu'intéressante - l'avait tout simplement fatigué.

••••••••••

**« Comment ça elle n'est pas là ? » **

Hinata regarda Sasuke d'un air contrit avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus ou moins amusée.

**« Oui, Sakura n'était pas sensé travailler hier, elle avait repris la journée d'un de nos collègues. **Elle sourit légèrement avant de pointer un jeune brun à l'autre bout du café qui portait un chocolat chaud fumant et deux muffin sur son plateau. **En compensation, Kiba a récupéré sa journée d'aujourd'hui. »**

En plus des croquettes bas de gamme, il ce pourrait bien qu'il ait aussi oublié la pâtée des chats. Après tout la malchance le poursuivait depuis deux jours, comment aurait-il pu expliquer cela autrement ? L'Uchiwa soupira, légèrement agacé et même presque exaspéré, visiblement l'Univers n'était pas de son côté, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

**« Mais... **Ajouta la brunette avec des yeux pétillants de malice. **Elle travaille demain si vous le souhaitez. »**

Le ténébreux resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer de résignation en souriant légèrement, il n'avait aucunes idées de ce qui le poussait à faire ça, mais il reviendrait demain, il n'y avait aucuns doutes.

**« Votre café. **Termina la Hyūga en lui tendant un expresso bien chaud. **»**

Le brun sourit devant la perspicacité de la jeune femme et récupéra son café, il en aurait bien besoin pour affronter sa journée !

Marchant en direction de Griffith Park et son observatoire pour la prochaine partie du tournage, Sasuke en profita pour observer les alentours et profiter du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, cette ville était décidément incroyable. Tant de lieux emblématiques s'offraient à lui, les habitants de Los-Angeles ne devaient pas s'ennuyer, c'était certain. Souriant légèrement, l'Uchiwa se dit que cela ne devait pas être trop désagréable d'habiter ici et rêveur, il s'autorisa à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie ici s'il déménageait soudainement.

**« Monsieur Uchiwa ? »**

Coupé court dans ses pensées par une voix claire, le ténébreux se rendit compte après quelques instants qu'il venait, assez inconsciemment, d'arriver sur le lieu du tournage. Fronçant les sourcils devant sa négligence, il présenta son badge à la jeune femme qui s'occupait des allées et venues du staff puis repris son chemin en se reconcentrant sur son travail. Cette fille avait décidément le don de le faire divaguer !

••••••••••

Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Sasuke poussa la porte de son appartement plongé dans ses réflexions. Le brun tenait enfin de l'inspiration pour le développement de son article et cela n'allait pas être à cette instant qu'il la lâcherait. S'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé de son mini-salon, il attrapa son ordinateur portable, ses écouteurs ainsi que ses notes puis commença son article en musique.

Alors qu'il avançait à bon rythme, l'Uchiwa reçut soudainement un mail venant d'un certain rouquin, qu'est-ce que Gaara pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

_Invités à suivre les coulisses du tournage du prochain Blockbuster de Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiwa, rédacteur très spécial à nos yeux, nous as fait l'honneur d'écrire pour la toute première fois pour nous sur cette rencontre avec l'un des plus grands réalisateurs de cette décennie._

Tout en mordillant le bout de son crayon, le ténébreux réfléchit au sens de cette phrase en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? A peine se fut-il poser la question qu'un message apparu sur son téléphone. Gaara, encore.

**« C'est l'introduction de ton futur article, les rédacteurs en chefs du journal ont insisté pour que la situation soit un minimum expliqué. Autant dire que tu n'as pas le choix. »**

Bien, la réponse à sa question n'avait pas tardé, c'était déjà ça. Malgré tout, lire cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il avait clairement l'impression qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. Ses employeurs de deux semaine le pensait-il si idiot au point de penser qu'il ne se douterait pas qu'ils l'utilisaient ? Peut-être pour sa notoriété grimpante... Surement même. Mais dans le fond peu importait la raison, ils l'utilisaient, et c'était tous ce qu'il y avait à retenir.

Très clairement irrité, Sasuke se fit un massage rapide des tempes, il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation actuelle mais resta calme sur le moment. Après tout c'était seulement l'histoire d'un article, il pourrait toujours retourner à sa vie monotone après cela. Soupirant à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait lors de son retour à New-York, le brun décida de laisser tout cela de côté, il aurait bien assez de temps pour peser le pour et le contre de ses deux employeurs durant ses deux semaines et de prendre une décision par la suite.

En attendant l'Uchiwa n'était pas d'humeurs à combattre, et lorsque les notes qu'il avait pris la veille sur les personnes se trouvant derrière la caméra apparurent devant ses yeux, il n'eut pas à hésiter bien longtemps. Ouvrant une nouvelle page Word sur son ordinateur, le ténébreux sourit en commençant un tout nouvel article, le tout premier qu'il écrirait pour lui, et surtout, le tout premier qu'il n'écrirait pour aucun journal en particulier.

Plongé dans ses écrits ainsi que ses recherches, il tarda à voir le nouveau message que son portable affichait depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. C'était Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami qui habitait Los-Angeles depuis quelques années, et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque six mois à présent.

**« Depuis quand tu ne me préviens pas que tu es à L-A ? »**

Souriant en lisant son message, le brun s'apprêta à lui répondre avant qu'il ne reçoive soudainement une nouvelle notification et que son sourire ne s'agrandisse à sa vue.

**« Ça te dis d'aller boire un verre ? »**


	6. Chapitre V

**« Tu veux dire que tu es tombé amoureux d'une quasi-inconnue ? »**

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire après avoir prononcé ses propres mots tandis que Sasuke, lui, soupira d'exaspération, décidément son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé. Quelques minutes après être sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel, le ténébreux était arrivé au bar Kishimoto et avait retrouvé l'Uzumaki presque affalé sur une table assez proche de l'entrée. Après une accolade de retrouvaille les deux vieux amis avaient commencé à discuter de leurs vies respectives, échangeant pendant quelques instants sur ce que l'un et l'autre avaient manqués pendant tout ce temps, l'Uchiwa avait fini par évoquer sa rencontre avec la jeune barista du matin précédent ainsi que son intérêt assez précipité envers elle.

**« Tu sais très bien que non, **déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson, **tu déformes toujours autant les choses. **

**\- En même temps, vu comment tu me l'as décrite il faut avouer que cela pourrait porter à confusion. **Argumenta le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil évocateur. **»**

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda à son tour à son ami comment ce passait les amours de son côté.

**« Oh tu sais, rien de bien spécial, je continue d'aller là où le vent me porte !**

**\- Cela doit bien être la seul chose qui n'a pas changer depuis le lycée. **Se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

**\- Tu parles de moi mais à cette époque tu n'étais pas beaucoup mieux, bien au contraire ! **Riposta Naruto en ricanant.

**\- C'était différent, **se défendit le ténébreux en haussant les épaules, **elles savaient à quoi s'attendre. Et puis, c'est une époque révolue pour moi. »**

L'Uzumaki sourit en entendant ces mots.

**« Effectivement, **acquiesça-t-il d'un hochement de tête, **maintenant tu as trouvé une femme parfaite qui te fera de merveilleux café et avec qui tu rêves en ce moment même de te poser. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le sache. »**

Le blond esquissa un sourire victorieux et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce constat, heureux de voir que la faculté de répartie de son meilleur ami était toujours bien présente. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le scintillement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée du bar retentit et le brun fut détourné de son intention première, trop absorbé par une certaine chevelure rose qui virevoltait à présent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise, l'Uchiwa se leva précipitamment, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas aperçu avant ? Décidé à ne pas la rater cette fois-ci, il laissa ce regret de côté puis s'excusa auprès de Naruto, expliquant simplement qu'il devait rattraper la fameuse barista dont ils avaient parlé et qu'il espérait bien le revoir avant qu'il ne reparte à New-York.

Maintenant seul à sa table, l'Uzumaki resta quelque peu abasourdi par cette nouvelle un moment puis rit légèrement, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami ainsi ! Souriant, il termina son verre d'une traite puis s'approcha du comptoir pour payer. Au moment de la transaction, son regard accrocha celui d'une jolie brunette, il resterait peut-être un peu plus longtemps que prévu au final...

••••••••••

Courant dans les petites rues de Los-Angeles, Sasuke tenta de retrouver la jeune femme qu'il cherchait tant depuis deux jours, c'était enfin sa chance il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la rate. Miraculeusement en sortant du bar le brun avait réussi à l'apercevoir au loin et s'était mis à lui courir après, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça pour une fille au paravent. Mais alors qu'il tournait une énième fois à une intersection, le jeune journaliste s'arrêta soudainement, il venait de perdre sa trace.

**« Et merde... **Ne put-il s'empêcher de jurer entre ses dents. **»**

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, le ténébreux se traita mentalement d'idiot, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à courir après une inconnue ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Repensant à ses deux derniers jours, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblait pas dernièrement. Et toutes ces choses concernaient principalement la rose.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'Uchiwa s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, résigné à l'idée d'avoir, un jour, une chance de la retrouver. Il fit un pas en arrière mais s'arrêta à nouveau en apercevant la silhouette de la rose en face de lui.

**« Stalkeur. **Se contenta-t-elle de dire en esquissant un sourire moqueur. **»**

Bien que déboussolé un instant, Sasuke se reprit rapidement, heureux de la voir et surtout surpris du fait qu'elle l'avait remarqué durant leur course-poursuite improvisé.

**« Tu ne nies pas en plus ? **Continua Sakura après quelques instants en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas sous la surprise. **»**

Elle rit légèrement et reprit la parole juste avant l'Uchiwa qui s'apprêtait à le faire.

**« Trop d'émotions pour te défendre,** **je comprends. Cela doit être un honneur pour toi de me revoir après tout ! »**

Riant légèrement, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami au final.

**« Idiote. **Finit-il par répondre un léger sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

**\- Oh, alors comme ça on laisse tomber les formalités et le vouvoiement ? **Sourit-elle à son tour.

**\- Je pense qu'effectivement, à ce stade nous n'en avons plus besoin. **Fit-il d'un air amusé. **Après tout, nous sommes censés avoir une relation déjà assez avancée. »**

Le ténébreux ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et l'Haruno rit en entendant ses mots, se rappelant toujours de l'excuse qu'il avait employé la veille.

**« Quelle imagination d'ailleurs **! S'exclama la jeune fleur en riant toujours. **Tu aurais peut-être dû te lancer dans une carrière de scénariste au lieu de faire des études de journalisme au fond.**

**\- Il est vrai que cela m'aurait peut-être permis de te rencontrer plus tôt. **Répondit-il enjôleur mais avec une sincérité apparente. **»**

Cette phrase eut le don de faire apparaitre quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune barista et Sasuke sourit de plus belle.

La rose ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le brun dans le bar Kishimoto quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait été étonnée de le revoir, ne s'y attendant pas de sitôt. En effet, elle avait appris par son amie Hinata que le ténébreux était venu le matin même lui demander si elle travaillait aujourd'hui, et c'est avec amusement qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait été déçu de savoir que non. Sakura en avait été évidemment flattée, il fallait se l'avouer l'Uchiwa était un très bel homme et intéressant en plus de cela, elle mentirait donc si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas repenser à lui depuis leur dernière rencontre. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était également intéressé par elle alors qu'il se connaissait à peine et d'en avoir la preuve était juste pleinement satisfaisant.

**« Dis-moi, **intervint-il quelques secondes après, **ce n'est pas le fait que je n'apprécie pas de te parler dans le froid, mais je t'avoue que peut-être un peu quand même. **Il sembla hésiter une seconde et reprit. **Ça te dirait de continuer cette conversation autour d'un verre ? »**

Souriant doucement, la jeune femme mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieur et réfléchit, un peu hésitante. Originellement, la rose avait rendez-vous avec Ino dans le plus vieux cinéma de Los-Angeles pour aller voir l'un des nouveaux films de la blonde en avant-première, mais lorsque le ténébreux lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. De plus, le voir aussi beau avec son air déterminé ne l'aidait pas du tout à prendre une décision. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, la rose sourit à nouveau.

**« Je ne vais pas te mentir, si je suis habillé comme cela c'est pour une raison bien précise, **dit-elle d'un ton désolée, **je suis invitée à une avant-première. »**

Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres de surprise puis, pour la première fois de la soirée, jeta à coup d'œil à la tenue de l'Haruno. Effectivement, elle portait une robe de soirée rouge bordeaux, mi-longue et ras du coup, de la dentelle parsemait le bas de la robe et ses cheveux étaient révélés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Relevant la tête au bout de quelques instants, le brun croisa le regard de la jeune fleur et un sentiment de culpabilité lui tirailla le cœur quelques instants. Il aurait du s'en douter, elle ne pouvait pas forcément être libre à tout instant. Passant une main dans son cou d'un geste lent, l'Uchiwa s'apprêta à s'excuser avant que Sakura ne lui coupe la parole.

**« Malgré tout, **continua t-elle en souriant, **j'aimerais beaucoup passer la soirée avec toi. Donc voilà ce que je te propose : viens à l'avant-première avec moi. »**

Bien qu'étonné par sa proposition soudaine, Sasuke sourit. Visiblement ce n'était pas une question, au final peut-être n'aurait-il pas à la chercher dans toute la ville à nouveau. Mais encore faudrait-il régler le seul problème qui venait entraver cela.

**« Et qu'en est t-il de ma place ?**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, **se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en lui lançant un clin d'œil, **je peux m'en procurer une très facilement. Tous ce que tu as à faire c'est d'enfiler un beau costard, et tout sera parfait ! »**

Souriant devant l'entrain de la barista, le ténébreux prit doucement l'une des mains de sa belle et commença à marcher en direction de son hôtel.

**« Dites-moi, **reprit-il d'un air théâtral, **serait-ce un rendez-vous que vous me proposez là mademoiselle Haruno ? »**

La rose retint un rire franc en entendant ses mots puis souffla amusée.

**« Qui sait ? »**

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux et lui demanda la direction de son hôtel lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait accepté son invitation, après tout, elle était déjà prête, autant l'accompagner ! Fort heureusement, l'hôtel ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de marche. C'est donc complice, qu'ils reprirent la route.

••••••••••

Arrivés devant l'hôtel de Sasuke, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration devant la beauté du bâtiment.

**« Et bien, **sourit-elle en se tournant vers le brun, **tes patrons ont mis le prix pour te faire plaisir.**

**\- Ils ont toutes les raisons de le faire en même temps, **s'amusa t-il devant l'air intrigué de la rose.

**\- C'est à dire ? **Insista l'Haruno, piquée par la curiosité. **»**

Le ténébreux sourit légèrement et commença à avancer à l'intérieur sans donné de réponses direct à la jeune femme. Déçue, mais d'autant plus curieuse, la barista sourit de plus belle et suivit son partenaire de soirée vers un vieil ascenseur en marbre.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes de montées, ils arrivèrent au sixième étage et l'Uchiwa ouvrit sa porte. Encore une fois, la rose ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la décoration de la suite, c'était décidément magnifique.

**« Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu mérites autant tout ce luxe ! **Rit-elle en s'installant sur un canapé.

**\- Cela ne pourrait donc pas être grâce à ma personnalité merveilleuse ? **Demanda t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

**\- J'admets en douter. **Rétorqua t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. **» **

Riant, le jeune brun acquiesça malgré la petite pique et commença lui expliquer sa situation ainsi que le fait qu'il n'était pas certain d'accéder au nouveau poste qu'on lui proposait malgré tout. Bien que d'abord légèrement étonné, la jeune fleur n'eut pas grand mal à le comprendre lorsqu'il évoqua également le message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

**« Je vois, **chuchota-t-elle pensante, **ça doit être une situation compliqué pour toi effectivement. »**

Le journaliste acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et poussa un soupire en s'étirant longuement, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

**« Après il n'y a pas que ces deux possibilités, **continua Sakura quelques instants plus tard, **tu pourrais aussi envisager l'idée de trouver un autre journal. »**

En voyant que Sasuke la regardait étrangement elle sourit et s'expliqua.

**« Chacun des jobs qu'on te propose comporte des inconvénients, l'un n'utilise pas ton potentiel et l'autre **

**l'utilise peut-être un peu trop. **L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire en coin à se constat et l'Haruno le trouva encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. **Si aucuns des deux ne te convient, cherche en un autre, avec ton expérience ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. »**

Observant longuement sa belle pendant quelques instants, le ténébreux resta figer d'étonnement, elle avait dit cela avec une telle simplicité alors que cela ne lui avait même pas parcouru l'esprit une seule seconde. Habituellement cette constatation aurait pu lui en ébranler sa fierté, mais à cette instant, le brun était juste impressionné. Légèrement gênée de se faire dévisagée ainsi, la rose rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**« Merde ! **S'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'heure avant de reporter son regard vers Sasuke. **On reprendra cette discussion plus tard je pense, va te préparer en vitesse il nous reste moins d'une heure. »**

Souriant, le brun se retint de lui demander si elle voulait l'accompagner et partit prendre l'une des douches les plus rapides de sa vie.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le ténébreux, habillé d'un costard noir ainsi que d'une chemise blanche, retrouva la jeune fleur à moitié allongée sur le canapé du salon et chantonnant une musique pop entraînante qui émanait de ses écouteurs. Amusé et surtout attendri de la retrouver ainsi, il s'approcha doucement et lui tendit sa main pour lui signaler sa présence. Légèrement surprise, les joues de Sakura se colorèrent de rose avant qu'elle n'accepte malgré tout l'invitation silencieuse de l'Uchiwa et ne glisse sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
